simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Game Updates
The game is regularly updated with new content and has many events and competitions, announced at FreePlay's Official Facebook Page. The updates include elements from various expansion packs and stuff packs from the main series, each new update would come with new goals and sometimes hobbies and jobs. Many updates for the game have been released as follows: The Valentine's Day Update The first update included new Valentine's Day themed objects and a new career option, Scientist. Marriage and Babies Update This update introduced the ability for Sims to propose, get married, "Woohoo" (i.e. sexual intercourse), and have babies. Sims that are married will move in and live together.1 The Easter Update This update came for the iOS only. The minor update included Easter themed objects, clothing, wallpapers and floors.23 The Toddler Update This update allowed babies to age to toddlers. A birthday cake would need to be baked by an adult, which will take them one day and at the time, cost 20 Life Points (now only 5). Toddlers could interact with pets. Costumes can be bought for the toddlers. The update also included new objects for toddlers such as toys, beds, bookshelves, wallpapers and floors.45 The Social Update This update introduced social game features as well as some from The Urbz: Sims in the City, The Sims 2: Nightlife, and The Sims 3: Late Night. A party boat with a leader-board so players can compare their town value. New objects which could be obtained for free if the player had enough Neighbors. A nightclub which Sims can visit, buy drinks, dance, bartend and DJ. Sims could now buy cats for their houses.67 The Style Update This update introduced the Salon, where Sims can buy new hairstyles, accessories and tattoos. New pre-made houses could be bought such as the Skater's Pad and the Japanese Retreat. The update also gave players 20 free Life Points. A selection of outfits and hairstyles from Katy Perry's Sweet Treats could be bought from the online store for a limited time.89 The Pre-Teen Update Allowing the toddlers to age to pre-teens. This update introduced the school, where pre-teens can be morning, afternoon or night students and also introduced the teaching career for adults. This update also introduced hobbies, the first two being for the pre-teens, Karate and Ballet.1011 The Supernatural Update Includes some features from The Sims 3: Supernatural. The first hobby for adult sims were introduced in this update, Ghost Hunting. Halloween themed objects could be bought and new places such as the Costume Shop, an updated stadium and a Competition Center could be built. A ghost keeper and a haunted house could be unlocked if two rounds of ghosts were captured.12 The Holiday Update 2012 This Christmas themed update included a limited edition set of goals which included Santa Clause as a sim. Christmas decorations could be bought and two new hobbies were introduced, fishing and fashion designing which will happen again in 2015 Pool Party Update A swimming center could be built, where sims can learn a new hobby, diving. Pools could be built in gardens and objects for the pools can be bought. Swimsuit and Dolphin bundles were available for purchase from the Online Store. Sims would have to clean their pools regularly or they will turn green. The automatic pool cleaner could be unlocked for a limited time if a sim collected all the medals from diving. The requirement to have a fire extinguisher to put out flames or a plant killer to get rid of the Sim-Eating plants were dropped. The Livin' Large Update New beach-side lots could be bought, which are twice the size as the normal ones. Prior this update, a contest was held for players to build a Dream Home, the winner was included in the update along with other new pre-made houses, Neo Tokyo theme and the Beachside Escape. Sims could have two new careers, acting and Estate Agent. An automatic vomit and pee cleaner could be bought. Moving Up Update Players could now add second and third stories to their houses. They would earn these by a new hobby, woodworking. After this update however, the player would have to buy the second/third stories and stairs for a price of 300,000 simoleons. A limited set of goals were set which could allow the player to unlock fire poles, escalators, lifts and teleporters. A two story mansion could be bought. Adidas products could be bought for sims from the online store. Climate Control Update This update included features from The Sims 2: Seasons and The Sims 3: Seasons, although this update focuses more on storms and snow, ironically, the update came in the summer. A weather changing machine could be obtained, the first time being for free, after that, you'd have to buy it with simoleons. This machine allowed the player to make it snow, rain, or be sunny. A new hobby was introduced, ice skating. A snow park could be built on the town map and winter outfits could be bought. Neighbors Update The Neighbors Update continued to introduce social game features to the game, including some from The Sims Social, which had recently been shut down. A new currency, Social Points, which previously appeared in The Sims Social was introduced to the game as well as the ability to visit other player's towns. Only one sim could be sent at the time. Sims can complete new goals in neighbor's towns to earn Social Points, which could then be used to buy new objects and a Scandinavian House. Mystery Island Update In the update, players can get off the Sim Town for the first time and build the bridge to the Mystery Island. Resources are collected through random actions, which can be used to upgrade monuments on the island. Each monument has its own special power and can be upgraded to the Level 70. Two new plants are added, Simoleons Sprout and Lifestyle Points Lotus. Players can also build house boats, which can be purchased with Social Points. Teen Update The Teen Update, released on October 5, 2013, allows you to bake another birthday cake in order to grow a preteen into a teen. With teens, you can have romantic relationships as well as bad ones. Teens can access the new Teen Idol hobby and compete to be the Teen Idol. Players can also build Sim Town High.13 The Holiday Update 2013 The second holiday update included new objects and goals, which continues the story from the last holiday update. It also re-introduced some of the limited edition objects from the previous holiday update. The goals include traveling to the North Pole to Santa's workshop to help his elves make presents. The All Grown Up Update In this update, you can turn teens to adults if you reach level 19, and you can turn adults to elders if you reach level 21. You can also build the Bingo Hall in the Mystery Island.Master the art of quilting starting the fifth of February 2014 and have new pets, birds, starting the nineteenth of February 2014. Life Dreams and Legacies Update In this update some new things are added such as the Grim Reaper being able to take the life of your elders, the elders can leave behind legacies that go through the generation, and Osiris makes a machine where your sims can age automatically in certain amount of time depending on the life stage. However, to obtain all of these things the player must reach level 24. Saddle Up Update In this update, your Sims can now interact with horses.When you reach level 11, you can complete the Need for Steed goal set and unlock the Stables on the Mystery Island. The Carnival Update You can buy the Carnival on the Mystery Island. At the Carnival,you can buy different rides (for example Carousel and Bouncy castle) with Life orbs. Let's Eat Update In this update your sims can now cook starting at level 7 . You can also unlock the restaurant by completing the Sous Judgmental quest starting at level 16. Barkshire Park Update In this update, your Sims can now bring their pets to Barkshire Park. Barkshire Park is located on the Island, and lets your pets roam free and use slides, and practice Agility and Obedience. You can also enter your dogs or cats in dog shows or cat shows. This update also comes with the new "Animal Fanatic" personality for those animal-loving Sims. Wizards and Witches Update In this update, your Sim can travel to a Wizard's Hut and meet a Wizard. Your Sim can also open a new shop, Sorcerous Supplies. You can then buy a pet Owl, and a pet Dragon. You can teach your Sims magic spells by doing the Spells Quest, and after October 31, after you complete the Spells Quest, you can soar to the skies with the Broomstick Flying Hobby. Currently there is an issue with the new update and Android users with a separate SD memory. The error states you need to delete some data as not enough memory but it doesn't matter if everything is deleted, a clean unit or moved spaces this error message still comes. Hopefully EA will sort this error out as many users are missing out on this newest update, challenges and risk their Sims dying. The Red Update This update was only available for iOS users only. In this update, Social Points are converted to Red Points. Players can buy Red Points from the online store, and unlock the All Hands Monument, which is right next to the Science Lab. Players can also grow red flowers and make them bloom using Red Points. After this update, Red Points are converted back into Social Points, and all red items can be bought using Social Points. Red Flowers need 4 LP to bloom after this update. Holiday Update 2014 In this update, you will finish a goal that will give you prizes like an inflatable sleigh, a snow globe, Christmas candles, and more. If you have finished the set of goals on time, you will get a living teddy bear with no batteries needed. If you did not finish the set of goals on time, you will get Lifestyle points instead of the teddy bear. Update Features Includes * Thanksgiving quest * Christmas presents delivered by the mailbox -In this update only * New Christmas items * The Great Christmas Mishap quest (limited time reward: living teddy bear) -In this update only * Limited time location: Santa's workshop * Christmas goal prizes included in goals The Mall Update Shop until you drop with the grand opening of the Sunset Mall! Dress your Sim in this season's must-have fashions with over 500 new clothes, shoes, and accessories. It's your time to dress to impress! * Grab your besties and come on down to the Sunset Mall, there are over 16 new shops bursting with new outfits * Dresses,shoes,coats, and more!Your Sims never looked so good, with over 500 new clothes for all age groups * Show off the latest trends on the Catwalk with the new Modelling Hobby. Strike a pose to unlock new shops * Strike! Meet up with friends and try your hand in the Bowling Hobby. Knock down those pins to unlock the Juice Bar! * Take your new crush on a first date to the Burger Bar and order a milkshake for two - unlocked when you complete the Sunset Mall Quest * Kick into healthy habits with the new Juice bar, and slurp up a tasty refreshing juice with you and your friends - master every move in the Bowling Hobby to unlock it! * Experience Lunar New Year with your family! Hang up lanterns, and cheer on the lion dancers in the Lunar New year Quest - coming Feb 15 The Castle Update A magnificent castle has appeared shrouded in mystery! Only those who are chivalrous, valiant, and honorable can lift the curse upon it and become the king or queen. Hurry, Sim Town is waiting for the rightful heir to the throne! * Lower the drawbridge and open the gate to the majestic Northern Glade Castle! Complete the Royal Lineage quest to explore the castle at level 14+ * Take the throne as the queen or king of Sim Town! Create your royal family with perfect princesses and playful princes. * Be covered in fairy dust from magical and mischievous fairies.Complete the royal Lineage quest to welcome pet fairies to your family! * Hit a bullseye in the new archery hobby. Become an archery master to unlock spectacular statues for your courtyard garden. * Entertain royalty as a hilarious Jester. Perform sidesplitting dances and acts to unlock the throne room. * Ascend to the throne room to issue decrees! Take rule and affect Sim Town in new exciting ways. * Dazzle onlookers with jewel-studded crowns, gorgeous flowing gowns, and commanding royal attire! The DIY Update Create stylish new patios, balconies, and basements! Your dream home is just waiting to be built at level 15+. * Spruce up your home with wonderful patios as part of the DIY Homes: Peaceful Patio quest. * Finish the DIY Homes: Lovey-Dovey Balcony quest and step out onto stylish balconies. * Build underground as part of the DIY Homes: Basement of Kings quest. * Explore the Home Store as it is overflowing with different items. * Add hallways, create smaller rooms, and much more! Great Outdoors Update Get your Sims ready for a weekend of roasting s'mores, wild encounters, and late nights by the fire! It's time for you and your friends to head to the Great Outdoors! * Set your compass for the new Deer Spring Falls Campground starting from level 11! Meet Ranger Clay and discover the new Vacationer's Guide to the Outdoors quest! * Never let the truth get in the way of a good story! The new Storyteller hobby allows your Sims to "tell it how it happened" around a roaring fire! * Survival of the fittest! Gear up for adventure and unlock new areas by mastering new wilderness skills in the Survivalist hobby! * It wouldn't be a campground without a place to rest your head! Experience a night under the stars by saying in one of the many insect-free tents! * Looking for a weekend escape with a new romance? Deer Spring Falls makes for a great getaway with the addition of canoes, picnic activities, wildlife and waterfalls! * Can't get enough of the great outdoors? Share your outdoor adventures at home with the sleeping bag and toasting fire pit limited-time prizes! Baby Update It's time to make room in your home for a new arrival! Become a loving new parent to your baby as they crawl, try to walk or create mischief at the dining table. Experience newborns like never before from level 10+ * Get to know your bundle of joy in the Nanny Knows Best quest. Babies are crying out to be carried, bounced, fed, and much more! * Is your baby clever enough to master the Musical Expression hobby? The next Mozart is waiting to be found. * Grab your imaginary friend and become the hero you were born to be as part of the Super Toddler Secret Mission quest. Blasting off August 13. * Impress your playground friends with standout limited time prizes including cartoon hero costumes, baby jumpers and cute overalls. * Fill your home with works of art created by your little genius! Complete the new Toddler Finger Painting hobby and decorate your home! Glitz and Glam A new update is available for The Sims FreePlay which features the all new Sunset Mall, your sims can now look even more fabulous with EA Mobile adding over 600 new clothes and make up items! Sunset Mall opened its doors with positive reviews and included below is a list of new things you can do with this glitz and glam update: * Sunset Mall’s luxurious additional floor is open for business. Complete the Pretty Little Planters quest to unlock amazing new fashions. * Let your tiny tot explore the wonders of Wumples Play Center while you relax and do some window shopping! * Find your perfect shade for the season with stylish makeup options for your Sims at the Makeup Kiosk! * Become a makeup master as part of the Makeup Artist Hobby and unlock the Ultimate Beauty Vanity. * Rifle through the new Bargain Center which is brimming with great deals waiting to be found as part of the Fashion Hunter Hobby. * Feel the thrill of flying with the state-of-the-art Indoor Skydiving Center. * Catch the latest flicks with your friends or a hot date at Sim Town Cinema. * Capture the moment with a friend! Take memorable snaps in the Photo Booth. * Dream big and make a wish in the opulent Coin Fountain. Monsters and Magic Tiny monsters have taken over Sim Town! It’s time to get back the best Halloween in history! * Learn scare tactics in the Night of the Candy Monsters Quest! * Dress up in new costumes, including zombie cheerleaders and vampires! * Uncover the magic hidden within as part of the Saved By the Spell Quest. * Be enchanted at the renovated Wizard’s Cottage! * Create concoctions as part of the Potion Brewing Hobby. * Visit the Party Boat and view achievements from Google Play Games Holiday Update 2015 Discover a stunning winter world full of hidden secrets. * Rug up your Sims in stylish winter clothing as part of the Christmas Chill Quest. * Find out why Sim Town is freezing over in the Secret Winter Wonderland Quest. * Be transported to a breathtaking Ice Palace. * Create a home with frosty furniture and decorations. * Build a delicious Gingerbread House filled with candy furniture. * Decorate your home to get into the festive spirit for Christmas! Romance Update Escape to your romantic getaway in The Sims FreePlay. * Take your valentine to an unforgettable paradise on Tropical Romance Island Take your valentine to an unforgettable paradise on Tropical Romance Island * Be transformed into a mermaid or merman and make a splash in the crystal clear Mermaid Reef * Create the beachside wedding of your dreams, surrounded by friends and family, as they watch you say 'I do' on the sand * Find inner peace with a morning yoga session in your own hidden bungalow * Dine about the water and feast your eyes on your beloved during a romantic candlelit dinner * Serenade your sweetheart at a romantic beach bonfire * Snuggle up and gaze at the stars - and your true loves eyes - in a hammock built for two * Pair up and enjoy the sun with a friendly round of beach volleyball Easter Update 2016 Look high and low, near and far, and around the bend – there are delicious painted chocolate eggs hidden throughout Sim Town! Get your Sims together and join the hunt! Who knows where they will be hiding? Spa Update Keep calm and still your mind as you take off on a journey to enlightenment with the ultimate Day Spa retreat! * Create a beautiful sanctuary complete with everything you need to soothe your Sims’ senses * Wrap up in comfy robes and awaken the mind with healing facials * Stretch out on massage tables as you surrender to relaxing body massages and elbow out those back knots! * Invigorate the soul with meditation, or inhale, exhale and sit by the water finding inner peace * Treat yourself from finger to toe with manicure and pedicure stations * Get steamy at the sauna or sit back, relax and contemplate life in the hot springs Police Update Stop! In the name of Sim Town! Get ready for a new gameplay experience with the Professions gameplay mode. * Start a career as a Sim Town Police Officer * Work your way to Chief of Police or Paranormal Agent * Investigate spooky scenarios, hone your interrogation skills, and get gossip from your Surveillance Van * Add a Jail Cell, K-9 Area, and more to your Police Station! * Lay down the law in The Sims FreePlay Movie studio Update Lights, camera, action! Roll out the red carpet with the Professions gameplay mode in our latest update. * Call the shots with the new Movie Star profession and help your Sims during their shifts at the Sim Town Movie Studio * Make everyone starry-eyed as an A-List Actor, or be a big boss Movie Director * Set the stage for your career and start out as a Crew Member – cruise in your golf cart or keep an eye out for nosey paparazzi from the security booth * Glam up your Movie Studio as you earn more resources – add a Costume Department, Stunt Set, Audition Room, and a Celebrity Trailer! Doctor, Doctor Update Calling all Simmers, stat! Scrub and get in on our latest update, Doctor, Doctor! *Get in on the action on our third, and most requested, Hospital profession! *Work your way up from being an intern right up running the Ward as a Chief Nurse, or be a world-class Chief Surgeon. *Earn resources to expand your hospital -- add a Pharmacy, Psychiatrist's Office and Radiology Center, complete with an X-Ray Machine! Halloween 2016 Holiday Update 2016 'Experience a small world that's larger than life. Be transported to a uniquely magical place where you can swing on flowers, bounce on spider webs and feed cute ladybugs! Get into the holiday spirit and: ' *Discover a tiny world with Fairy Circle Fields, Leaky Leaf Canoe Rides and more. *Help the Prince and the Pocket-sized Princess and earn the ultimate prize! *Craft cool creations with the Ice Sculpture Hobby. *Give your male Sims more handsome hairstyles with the Charming Barber Hair Event. *Get your Sims into healthy habits with the Healthy Living Discovery Quest and all-new Aerobics hobby French Romance Be still, beating hearts! Create a Sims love story with the French Romance update, where you can: *Sketch your sweetheart with the oh-so-romantic Lovers Portrait Painting *Crush on French-style furniture and decorations, including a scene-setting fireplace, chaise lounge and the ultimate prize -- a French Chateau! *Share your appetite for love with a Gourmet Cheese Platter for two, or a kiss behind the Crepe Cart *Flirt by the fountain and attach a love lock to symbolize your everlasting adoration Day Care Update Life is full of giggles for Sim Town toddlers, and the good times continue with the latest update! *Brace yourself for the ultimate play date with the all-new Day Care Live Event *Design your own Day Care, where you can nurture your babies and toddlers with a Play Kitchen, Reading Island, Change Tables and more *Unlock the Toddler Playground, where your little ones can slide, seesaw and swing to their hearts' desire Dance Party Update Your Sims will party all night with the latest update, where you can: *Complete the Party Time Live Event to unlock the ultimate Sim Town Party House! *Set the scene with a smoke machine, DJ deck, loveseats and more *Light up the night with dancefloors, disco balls and smooth dance moves Plus, keep your teen Sims entertained with the Teen Life and Prom Hobby Events that unlock teen bedroom items and prom outfits. Penthouses Update Be on top of the world when you head Downtown to create swanky penthouses for your Sims! Plus get more home inspiration with all-new Hobby Events in the Sims FreePlay. * Design and customize glamorous apartments, unlocked in the Sims and City Discovery Quest * Choose from three stylish templates, or tailor-make your own pad with loft-like finishing touches, like an elevator, grand piano, exposed bricks and more * Create amazing walk-in wardrobes, complete with chandeliers, ottomans and handbag and shoe racks in thee Custom Closets Live Event * Add extra polish to your Sims homes with curtains and blinds in the Love Is Blinds Hobby Event Dream Weddings Update Here come the brides! Make your wedding plans and have your Sims tie the knot in the latest update, where you can: * Create special days for your Sims with the Wedding Venue Template, unlocked in the Wedding Belles Live Event * Style your entire bridal party with gorgeous bridesmaid dresses, hairstyles, wedding dresses, and tuxedos in a variety of designs and colors * Ensure your Sims' weddings are perfect with all the extras, like flower decorations, bridal and guest tables, chandeliers, a wedding cake, and more Plus, get new hairstyles for all your Sims in the new Long Hair Hobby Event Category:Browse Category:Updates Category:The Sims FreePlay Category:Stub